


Beauty is Pain...

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Margo has a mis-hap and Kady steps up and takes care of her.





	Beauty is Pain...

I was sitting on the couch when she came walking down the stairs. Damn. I thought to myself. How the hell does she always look so good. She looked like she just walked out of a magazine. 

“Shit Margo…more like Mar- got it going on!” 

“Wow Kady that was the worst pun ev….ahhhhhh!” 

“Shit Margo!!” I watched helplessly as she tumbled down the stairs. 

I got up and ran over to her. I knelt down.

“Are you ok?”

“No you twat! I think I broke something!”

I looked down, he ankle was swollen but other than that appeared fine. 

“I don’t think it’s broken, sprained but not broken.”

I looked down and saw her shoes. I picked up the left one. 

“On second thought…” I held up the stiletto to reveal the cracked heel. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Shit!! These were like my favorites.” She grabbed the heel from me and slammed it on the floor. “Well now I have to find new ones.” 

“You can’t go anywhere. You’re ankle is like the size of Quentin’s head!”

“Well to be fair his head isn’t that big.”

“Margo, I’m not letting you leave.”

“You can’t keep me here!!”

“Bullshit I can’t! Look, I had way too many people I cared about just walk out of my life and I’ll be damned if it’s going to happen again.”

“Wait, since when did you care about me?”

“Oh, around about the time you said ‘Hi I’m Margo’.” 

“Fall fast much? God!”

“Ok, look, I thought you were hot, well, still do. I do care about you ok? Deal with it.”

“Fine. Since you insist on me not going anywhere then you have to do everything for me.”

“Fine. Let’s get you to the couch.” I helped her up and half carried her to the couch and got her settled. 

I brought over some of her favorite magazines and made her a drink. I made an ice pack and put it on her ankle.

“Wait here.” I hoped she would listen as I went upstairs to find her more comfortable clothes. All she had was dresses, leggings and fancy dress clothes. “My God girl, don’t you own some sweats?”

“They’re an abomination that I refuse to own!”

“How the fuck did you hear that?”

“I’ve got the ears of a…. well like the eyes of a hawk but for hearing.”

“Wow Margo.” I walked back downstairs.

“What? I’m hurt you can’t expect me to think.” She looked at me and pouted in true Margo fashion.

“Look, I’m going to go get you some comfortable clothes. Can I trust you not to move?”

“I guess…unless I get hungry, then I could starve before you get back.”

“Ok, I’ll get you a snack.” I half sighed and laughed and went to the kitchen and grabbed a tray from the fridge. “Ok. Snacks. I’ll be gone for like five minutes.” 

I walked out and half jogged to my dorm. I grabbed a few pairs of sweatpants and some t-shirts and ran back to the cottage. 

“Ok. Let’s get you changed.”

“Into that? Um… No!”

“Yes, you’ll be more comfortable.” 

“Yeah and hideous.”

“Hey!”

“Look, you can pull off that whole half lumberjack man look, I can’t.”  
“Well I can promise you, you’ll feel better.”

“Ugh, fine!” 

I think she secretly wanted to be more relaxed and maybe kind of wanted to steal my clothes. 

I helped her up and helped her change. I grabbed her a new ice pack and helped her get settled on the couch again. 

“Ok fine, we’re stuck here, now what?”

“Well, Margo, we could make the best of it. Any movies you want to watch?”

“Movies? Really?”

“You got a better idea?”

I moved the table over and moved my chair closer to the couch. I curled up in it next to Margo. 

“So, movie?”

“Well, it is fashion week.” She practically pouted. 

I rolled my eyes and let out a small sigh.

I looked over to see her making her signature pouty face.

“Ok, ok.” I turned on the television and found the fashion shows. “Fashion week it is.”


End file.
